Le chant des roses
by Neila-Louve
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Rose, une petite française fraîchement débarquée aux USA, vient squatter les répétitions du Glee Club. Elle enregistre, filme et dessine. Elle a été catégorique sur un point: elle ne chantera pas. Mais une vidéo va tout changer...


Voilà, une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite vraiment rapidement en regardant les épisodes dans un coin de l'écran ^^'

Je voulais écrire un truc complet mais ç'aurait été trop long alors je le laisse comme ça pour le moment et je verrai de le reprendre (ou pas) plus tard :P

Le personnage principal (Rose) m'appartient donc pas touche!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Mais regarde ça !

- C'est énorme ce qu'elle arrive à faire !

- Mais regarde comme elle détache chaque instrument un par un…

- C'est juste sublime, et cette voix…

- Vous avez vu le montage ! Même ça c'est bien fait, c'est du travail d'orfèvre !

- Wouaw. Elle est…

- Magnifique.

Le Glee Club était en admiration devant le minuscule écran du portable de Kurt. Le jeune homme avait trouvé sur la toile une vidéo assez ancienne où on pouvait voir Rose interpréter une chanson a capella, la chanteuse interprétant aussi les instruments. La jeune femme avait une voix sublime et il n'y avait aucune marque de son accident, ou alors les cicatrices étaient merveilleusement maquillées. Noah Puckerman était sidéré. Rose répétait depuis son entrée au Glee Club, où elle passait son temps à dessiner les chanteurs, qu'elle ne chanterait pas, qu'elle ne savait pas chanter de toute manière, et qu'elle ne changerait d'avis pour rien au monde. Puck vivait donc sous l'œil attentif de la jeune dessinatrice et il n'avait même jamais entendu le son de sa voix dans une mélodie. Elle ne faisait que parler et parlait peu. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue chantonner quand elle se sentait seule et qu'il l'observait installer son bazar de caméras et d'appareils photos. Elle était étonnamment silencieuse pour une adolescente. Normalement tout le monde aimait chanter non ? Le jeune à la crête avait déjà pu écouter des voix affreuses qui n'avaient pourtant pas hésité à pousser la chansonnette. Alors pourquoi Rose ne chantait pas ? Surtout avec sa voix sublime…

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

La voix un poil bougon de leur "journaliste en titre" tira les jeunes de la vidéo. Rachel fut la première à réagir. Elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et agressa la petite française :

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas offert ta voix au groupe Rose ? Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu chantais si bien ! Et tu espérais quoi en nous le cachant, t'as posté je ne sais combien de vidéos sur youtube ! Sérieusement, tu croyais que j'allais m'énerver parce que tu chantes mieux que moi ? Alors oui je m'énerve, je m'énerve parce que tu ne nous as rien dit, ni à Mr Shuester alors qu'on manque de solistes !

Rose écouta à peine le monologue furieux de la jeune femme. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à Kurt et regarda le téléphone de ce dernier. Un coup d'œil à l'écran sembla lui suffire. Elle se figea et tout son corps commença à trembler. Noah toucha délicatement le bras un peu tordu par les cicatrices de Rose. Un sursaut secoua la française et ses yeux verts posèrent leur faisceau ardent sur le visage du jeune homme. Puck lui redemanda, plus doucement qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à personne :

- Pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça pour toi ? Tu chantes si merveilleusement bien…

- Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ces vidéos, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Rose se retourna et commença à installer ses caméras et à régler la mise au point. Mais Rachel ne comptait pas priver si facilement le Glee Club d'une si belle voix. Elle voulait pouvoir faire un duo avec quelqu'un qui tiendrait la distance. Et Rose avait la voix parfaite.

- Chante !

- Je suis désolée Rachel mais j'ai été très claire à ce sujet. Je viens assister aux répétitions, je filme, j'enregistre, je prends des photos et je dessine. Quand tu seras une star grâce aux pistes que je vous fais patiemment enregistrer dans mon studio d'amateur, et que je reprends pour éliminer tout les bruits superflus et rendre à vos voix leurs véritables sonorités, lorsque mon reportage, mes dessins et mes photos serviront tes intérêts et ta campagne de promotion, tu oublieras cette petite vidéo sur internet et tu me remercieras.

- Je ne te le répéterais pas une autre fois Rose, tu as une voix magnifique et je veux t'entendre chanter !

- Oui Rose, on a tous pu entendre ta voix alors fais nous profiter en direct, insista Kurt.

- Allez Rose, chante !

Tout le Glee Club encourageait maintenant la française à prendre le micro. Une fièvre s'empara des adolescents, qui riaient et poussaient Rose. Les rires semblaient partagés et n'importe qui extérieur à la scène ne verrait qu'une bande de jeunes jouant autour de l'un d'eux. Mais une fois devant son public improvisé, le micro en main, la fée du dessin se figea. Elle semblait pataude et malhabile devant les autres. Elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre… et finit par s'échapper. Le Glee Club resta ébahi un temps. Tout le matériel audio et vidéo tournait encore, seul ronronnement léger pour emplir le vide de la pièce. Après l'agitation, la porte sembla déplacer tout l'air de la salle. Les affaires de Rose, son carnet à dessin, son manteau en laine grise et sa besace de cuir rempli de carnets, étaient tous posés sur une chaise. Un troupeau d'anges se précipita pour combler le silence glacé. Finn assassina sans scrupules les créatures ailées en rompant la glace :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On rigolait non ?

Noah ne se posa pas plus de questions et partit à la suite de Rose. Il ne chercha pas la jeune fille très longtemps. Elle s'était réfugiée dans l'endroit le plus tranquille de tout le lycée. Derrière le parking il y avait un muret qui arrivait aux genoux des élèves. C'était là que Tino, l'employé qui passait chercher Rose tous les soirs, la prenait au vol dans sa voiture déglinguée, juste après les courses de la journée. Puckerman était ce que l'on pouvait appeler "un dur" mais devant le minuscule bout de femme qui tremblait dans ses larmes, les épaules secouées par la peine, il ne put que se rendre compte du mal qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas chanter et ils l'avaient poussée sur scène. Elle ne voulait pas et eux… Enfin, Rachel voulait l'entendre et… Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air si embêtée et… Elle riait avec eux, non ? Non. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Et maintenant elle pleurait vraiment. Noah manifesta sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Rose se retourna vers lui, les yeux rouges. Le jeune homme sembla se liquéfier devant son regard. En un instant, la première impression que lui avait laissé la petite française la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

_Elle était minuscule. Ça c'était une évidence. La première fois qu'elle était arrivée au lycée elle portait son éternel manteau de laine grise, la capuche rabattue. Sa silhouette de petite fée se dessinait avec délicatesse, comme une esquisse. Mais Noah aimait les filles plus… Bref, elle faisait vraiment trop petite fille. Alors Puck l'avait vite oubliée, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite nouvelle et il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille quand il le voulait. Et le jour-même, pendant la répétition du Glee Club, elle était entrée. Elle portait toujours sa capuche et on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle bascula le vêtement vers l'arrière et dévoila une coupe au carré très courte, couleur chocolat au lait, et une cicatrice boursoufflée qui courait le long de son cou maintenant nu, qui parcourait le côté gauche de son visage comme un serpent dévorant. Puis elle se tourna totalement vers les autres et les vrilla de son regard. Vert, hypnotisant. Troublant. Et Noah avait totalement changé d'avis. Elle était minuscule mais bien loin d'être dépourvue de formes. Elle était un peu trop ronde au niveau des hanches mais c'était charmant. Et ses yeux ! C'était un ange, un ange magnifique qui passait son temps à le dessiner, lui, à graver son portrait pour toujours sur le papier._

Et son regard le troublait une fois encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Mais là, tout de suite, elle ne le regardait pas pour le dessiner et aucun carnet ne se couvrait de croquis délicats. Elle le voyait, lui, pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il s'avança lentement, comme il le ferait pour un chat sauvage, et prit place près de Rose. Elle sécha ses larmes, laissant le silence s'installer. Mais Noah avait compris à peu près comment fonctionnait la jeune femme. Et il la laissa décider du moment. Si elle maîtrisait la situation, ce serait plus simple. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche, laissant son cœur s'exprimer :

- Ce n'était pas moi qui chantais. Enfin, je faisais les instruments, les chœurs, mais la voix, la voix principale… C'était ma sœur jumelle. Elle est morte dans l'accident qui m'a valu ces cicatrices. Moi… Je ne sais pas chanter.

Un rire grelot perla au milieu de ses larmes. Délicatesse. Voilà comment Puck définirait la jeune femme, en un seul mot.

- Elle était plus jolie que moi, avec un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil gauche.

Elle se tourna vers Noah et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Elle, au coin de l'œil gauche, elle n'avait que la fin de sa cicatrice. Un éclat renflée qui achevait ce qu'elle considérait comme une "défiguration". Rose plongea dans le regard clair de Puck et l'interrogea :

- Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si la question méritait une réflexion intense. Dans un demi-sourire dont il possédait le secret, il cacha la cicatrice de Rose. Seule la partie de son visage qui ne portait aucune marque apparaissait à la vue de jeune homme, il ne voyait plus qu'un seul de ses yeux : sa grande main masquait la moitié du visage de Rose. Puis il dévoila le visage de la française, retrouvant alors le double de son regard envoutant. Il ne prononça que quelques mots :

- Pour moi, tu es magnifique, comme tu es.

La pluie les chassa de leur muret et ils coururent en riant pour s'abriter. Trempés, ils firent leur entrée ensemble dans la salle du Glee Club. Le rose qui colorait les joues de la petite française était sûrement dû au changement de température. Oui, il n'y avait que cela pour expliquer sa joie soudaine.

* * *

Prenez le temps de commenter! S'iouplait!


End file.
